


Heavy Burden

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: General, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3778825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Movie-verse: After the Fellowship forms around Frodo at the Council Frodo walks slowly back to the pedestal to retrieve the Ring. What are the thoughts of one of the onlookers, as he picks up the Ring?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavy Burden

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

I sensed it would be you to carry it - and I don't doubt you did as well. The Ring has been a burden to you ever since evil has regained its strength, though you might not have felt it that much until you knew where to look for it.

Now its weight comes crushing down on you. Do you realise what burden you have accepted? I know you understand a lot - though not all, I fear - for you move slowly to retrieve the Ring, as if thinking about every step you take. You could still abandon your oath. Nothing is sure yet. But you do not stop and your trembling hand slowly reaches out to take it, yet you do not pick it up at once. Yes, my friend, what you have accepted is noble and deserves the honour of us all, but it is also a heavy weight you have taken upon your shoulders.

Your body has tensed and still you have not picked up the Ring. The eyes of the representatives of all free peoples of Middle-earth are resting upon you, some filled with wonder, some with doubt -- and yet they have one thing in common: they are full of respect for your offer.

They never thought that one so small would take such a task upon his shoulders. Some of them, such as Boromir and his men, have not even known about the existence of hobbits. His eyes are resting upon you along with the eyes of all of us who should now be your companions until the end of your road. And follow you we will. You have moved us deeply, my dear hobbit, deeper than any other has done before -- and with the retrieving of the Ring you will not only take a golden trinket into your hands but the fate of all of us.

A curtain of silence has lain itself upon the attendants of the council which no-one dares to draw aside for fear to break the spell. Not only you are strained but those in the dell are not daring to even breathe.

Your hand takes hold of the Ring and with that your tension drops away. Your decision is made, your task has begun. The crowd sighs in relief as your hand closes tightly around the Ring. Slowly you lift your head and walk back to your companions - people who have offered you their service, their lives if need be, to protect you and your task from any harm- and for a moment our eyes meet. Yours are full of doubt and fear seeking help in mine.

I nod so that only you can see it. Yes, my friend, I will help you bear this burden as long as it is yours to bear.


End file.
